


Bulk Me Up Buttercup

by ImpishFics



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Past Lee Jeno/Mark Lee, Personal Trainor Lee Jeno, Porn With Plot, Sexual Tension, Smut, Swimming, Wall Sex, popstar Lee Donghyuck, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishFics/pseuds/ImpishFics
Summary: “You’ve got tight hips.” Jeno has to whack Donghyuck’s back when he chokes on the water. He takes a minute to catch his breath before he can splutter at Jeno.“What?”OrDonghyuck's management decides he needs a personal trainer to build up stamina before his world tour, enter: pun-making, bro-tank-wearing, panty-soaking, Lee Jeno.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Comments: 24
Kudos: 398
Collections: NOHYUCK FEST: 정답!





	Bulk Me Up Buttercup

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to the lovely mods for running this fest with grace and poise and being super well organized, it helped a lot while writing!  
> Since I met my amazing beta through the fest I can publically thank her here for all the absolutely incredible work she did with me, keeping me on top of deadlines, helping my grammar, and helping my indecisive pea-sized brain make decisions. For all those reasons and more, a huge, collassal thank you to my lovely beta [Ani](https://twitter.com/markheism)!!!
> 
> The title comes from the song "Build Me Up Buttercup" by The Foundations

Warm calloused hands on his hips, pulling them up and back until all Donghyuck can do is groan. This is not the way his body moves, he already knows his back and thighs will be sore tomorrow from the stretch and strain, but the man behind him seems pleased; Donghyuck can hear the smile in his voice when he speaks, can imagine the pull of his cheeks. 

“Perfect, just like that,” Donghyuck could close his eyes and imagine how sweet that would sound in a different scenario, the instructor continues on, “this will serve as your resting position, it's a downward dog. When the exercises become too much instead of just collapsing, shift back into this for a few seconds.” 

The back of Donghyuck’s legs ache like this, more stretched than they have felt in a while. His arms feel unsteady under his shoulders, he can’t imagine this being a resting state at all, but he doesn't speak up, only groans again, his eyes staring at his own knees through his struggling arms, the collar of his shirt is already falling down and covering his chin and mouth. The same warm hands tap at the now exposed small of his back, “Alright now you can shift back into a high plank for shoulder taps.” He stares at the gym mat under him, his shoulders feel like they want to lead a rebellion against his brain, his core might join them in the fight, and in this moment he could kill his manager. 

\---)--(---

“Don’t look at me like that, kid.” Donghyuck absolutely keeps looking at him like that. “This is for your own good and you know it.” 

“I will not conform to your archaic standards of male body per—” Taeil cuts him off. 

“Oh for crying out loud Hyuckie, you and I both know this isn’t what it’s about. It’s normal to have a trainer before and during a tour. You know I think you are perfect just the way you are, but think about it. You, alone, onstage for two and a half hours with almost no breaks. We gotta get you some stamina, buddy.” Donghyuck collapses against him, dramatically and also because his manager is small and solid and good to lean against. 

“But I don’t want some fitness freak drill sergeant to make me run laps, restrict my diet, and tell me I’m fat.” Taeil strokes down Donghyuck’s back indulgently, a special treat or bait to lure him into a trap. Either way it’s nice.

“No one is going to say that, I promise. Plus you already have a nutritionist and you actually like him and he recommended the trainer as someone he works with a lot. Who knows, maybe you’ll end up liking it.” Donghyuck doesn’t dignify that with another retort, only groaning against him one more time. 

\---)--(---

Jeno ends up being sort of nice. Like really nice, but also he makes Donghyuck feel like someone is slowly grating down on all of his bones with sandpaper and one of those electric sanders, the kind with a lot of grit, until his bones are brittle and frail. 

“Don’t you mean your muscles?” Jeno asks cheerfully when Donghyuck tries to explain this to him in a sweating heap on a gym mat between exercises. Donghyuck levels him with a stare, a real _look_ , one that says ‘I know what I’m about’ and also ‘please don’t make me do anymore push up burpees.’ 

“No, I mean my capital B, Bones.” That actually makes Jeno laugh, and Donghyuck watches the way the movement makes his ribs shake through the giant holes in his muscle tank. Nice. 

“Okay well next you can bring your capital B, Bones over here for some box jumps.” Donghyuck pouts. Less Nice. Donghyuck does the box jumps, and then farmer carries, and then mountain climbers with the horrible exercise sliders, and he suffers through the ropes which make him feel like the world's absolute lamest sailor. It’s standing in front of the bar that Donghyuck finally mounts his resistance. 

“No.” Jeno cocks a perfectly formed eyebrow. 

“No?” He sounds amused, which could be either a bad sign or a good one. 

“No. This body doesn't do pull-ups, thank you for your consideration, but no.” Jeno laughs at him, but Donghyuck doesn’t, eventually he seems to get it. Surprisingly he doesn’t let it go, instead he surges forward.

“But won’t it feel good when you finally can do them? When you work at it and you work at it and then someday you can do it, something you could never do before but now you can because of your own hard work? Won’t that feel good?” He’s so earnest it settles in Donghyuck’s gut, he does want that, he wants it so bad it makes him feel shame. Like he’s guilty he can’t already do that. 

“What practical purpose is there for pull-ups anyway? How are they gonna help with stamina huh?” Jeno steps back to grab something off the rack and shrugs. 

“Pull yourself up a cliff, out of a pool, it helps in most emergency scenarios to lift your own body weight. It’ll increase muscle tone in your arms and it won’t hurt your stamina either.”

“Well I don't plan on being in emergency situations anytime soon so…” Jeno turns back, holding some sort of giant blue rubber band in hand. 

“It can be useful if you’re lugging something or climbing ladders or uh,” he pauses, “when you’re exploring um, certain kinds of intimacy with a partner,” Jeno finishes with a blush.

“Oh please expand Mr. Lee, tell me all about it,” Donghyuck bats his eyelashes in a way one of his friends had called ‘sexually confusing but very dumb’ but Jeno only blushes more and resolutely doesn’t make eye-contact. 

Jeno coughs and gestures to the bar, “Pull-ups.” He looks cute when he’s flustered. 

Donghyuck does the stupid pull-ups. Jeno has to put two blue bands on the bar for Donghyuck to put his feet through in order to do it, but he does it. Struggles his way through ten and then repeats the circuit again. Jeno’s charming smile can only excuse so much.

Afterward Donghyuck collapses on the mat, starfished with his limbs sprawled and his chest heaving, Jeno returns from the trainers room with a clean towel and a water bottle to give him. Donghyuck gladly takes the water bottle and takes big, greedy gulps. 

“You’ve got tight hips.” Jeno has to whack Donghyuck’s back when he chokes on the water. He takes a minute to catch his breath before he can splutter at Jeno. 

“What?” 

“Your hips are tight. It’s why some of those exercises were so hard for you. And some of them hurt, right? I’m guessing you either sit a lot or don’t stretch certain ways.” 

“Rude,” Donghyuck pouts but Jeno laughs. 

“It’s not meant to be rude! Lots of people have tight hips! Stretching can reduce pain. We can stretch you out and get you feeling nice and good!” Donghyuck finds himself blushing; he hopes his sweat and already-red-face from exertion will cover it up.

Stretching, as it would turn out, involves Donghyuck putting his body in lots of weird positions and moving the smallest muscles for great pain. It _hurts_. 

“Wasn’t this supposed to make me feel good?”

“Later,” Jeno chirps, “this’ll make you feel good later.” Jeno directs Donghyuck to lie down on his back on the bench, with his feet flat on the ground. Jeno brings one of Donghyuck’s legs up and presses it towards Donghyuck’s chest and it _hurts_ but also it feels so good. He didn’t even realize he was sore in his lower back until, with each press of Jeno’s weight into him, he could feel it being released. Donghyuck sighs, which— _embarrassing_ , but then Jeno brings Donghyuck’s _other_ leg partially up and it’s like holy shit. Donghyuck moans, and Jeno only laughs at him. 

He’s not even blushing, which strikes Donghyuck as slightly ridiculous, that he can be so chill about leaning over a sweaty, moaning, popstar, but a complete blushing mess at the mention of sex. 

“I told you it would feel good.” He practically smirks as he lowers Donghyuck’s shaking legs to the ground.

“You’re a menace.”

\---)--(---

Preparing for a tour is a lot. Donghyuck knew it would be a lot but it is just, wow it is just so much. Between the dance practices, meeting with designers and crew and fitting for onstage costumes, and making regular content for the fans, and working out on top of all that— it’s a lot. The tickets haven’t even gone on sale yet, the tour dates were just announced (and his name all caps trending on twitter was very flattering, thank you very much), but it already feels like Donghyuck is being pressure washed by every aspect of his life. 

Haechan isn’t tired though. He never looks tired, Full Sun always busting with energy and life. Haechan flirts with the cameras and blows kisses to fansites and teases his company approved famous friends in instagram captions and comments. Which isn’t to say that he doesn’t like those friends, he does! Doyoung is endlessly fun to tease, and Jungwoo is hilarious, and he can imagine being Chenle’s friend even without the cameras and the lights and the personas. It’s just that he has other friends too, friends like Changbin stuck at another company, or Yeri who he’s discouraged to talk to lest any rumours sprout up, or Taeyong who he’s not allowed to talk to or see publicly ever since he left the company. Haechan doesn’t mind much— Haechan smiles and laughs off everything, Haechan posts videos to his story of him playing video games at 3am and teasing his managers who his fans have special nicknames for. 

But Donghyuck is so tired, and it’s showing. 

“Don’t push yourself, if you can’t finish the set that's okay.” Jeno’s voice comes from behind him, watching Donghyuck struggle with the Russian Deadlifts more than usual, which is already a decent amount of struggling. Donghyuck grunts, which he objectively knows is gross but he and Jeno have a private room for their sessions and the grunting helps him somehow. 

“I did more than this last time.” Donghyuck doesn't put down the weight, doesn’t want to give up or give in. 

Jeno’s voice is softer, “That’s okay, if it becomes too much just stop, you don’t want to get hurt.” 

Donghyuck doesn’t put down the weight. “The whole,” a pause to grunt, “fucking point of this is to up my stamina,” Donghyuck pops up with the last one and drops the weight with a sigh before turning to Jeno, “and I can’t do that if I’m going backwards.” 

“You know what else really messes up stamina?” Jeno asks, taking Donghyuck’s attitude and twisting it into something less mean but still pointed. “Pulling a muscle because of some sort of need to prove yourself, or worse some sort of martyrdom.” 

Damn. Jeno has Donghyuck’s number huh? Donghyuck drinks some water, just a sip so he doesn’t cramp up and takes a couple steading breaths before looking at Jeno again. 

“What’s next, Boss?” Jeno sighs, exasperated but something underneath it a little fond. 

“Do you feel up for some work with the TRX?” Donghyuck makes a face, because ew. The TRX bands are a trick to look fun and get his arms and core at the same time and make him feel about as strong as a dried leaf. 

“Yeah, let’s get it.” Jeno rolls his eyes a little, but it still doesn’t feel mean. Donghyuck does his rows and his fallouts with a determined smile. One that only slips a little bit when he needs to take a break halfway through his set of rows. Rows aren’t so bad, really they are just like reverse push ups, holding himself in a plank and pulling himself up until his elbows make a ninety degree angle, they aren’t _fun_ but they honestly aren’t that bad. The fall outs just suck, it involves turning around and lowering himself with his arms above his head and out, just a controlled fall and engaging every muscle in his arms and torso to pull himself up. They suck, but they alone aren’t enough to kill his megawatt press smile. His smile does slip when, on the third set he does physically _fall_ when doing his fallouts. He presses his arms out, hovering himself above the gym floor and when he goes to pull himself in up, he can’t. 

His arms are planning a revolt, refusing to cooperate and for a moment it’s a genuinely terrifying feeling. He’s a dancer, Donghyuck knows how to activate and isolate what feels like every part of his body, he can tap into a control normal people just _can’t_ and to have his body just… Not? It’s terrifying in an almost existential way. 

He has enough time to let out a quiet, “Oh no,” before he drops, his arms fail, his legs fail, he crumples. He hopes his arms will catch him in time, but they aren’t feeling it either it seems, he closes his eyes. 

A moment before he can crash into the floor and break his surgically perfected button nose, arms are crashing into his chest, knocking the wind out of him, but slowing his descent to the floor and lowering him gently. Donghyuck rolls onto his back as soon as he can and his vision swims in the bright suspended lights of the gym, swirling orbs swinging like pendants on a chain even though he knows they are stationary. 

Jeno’s own perfect face and nose peers over him, blocking his vision, Donghyuck wonders if he also has had any work done. Donghyuck honestly wanted more work done but the company stopped him, that doctor stopped him, and at the time he felt righteous about it, it _was_ his body. But he was seventeen, and maybe his own view of himself was a little warped, a little uneven from the taste of the weight from thousands of eyes on him that he had already felt. Jeno’s fingers snapping drags him out of it. 

“Feeling okay Buttercup?” Jeno asks and Donghyuck rolls his eyes and pretends like that does nothing for him. Like a liar. 

“I’m fine.” Jeno says nothing, and Donghyuck wonders if he's waiting for a ‘thank you’ that won’t come. “So are you going to say I told you so or?” 

Jeno laughs, a sweet thing that makes his eyes scrunch up behind his glasses and shows off two rows of perfectly straight white chompers. Donghyuck moves to sit up, it takes two tries because fuck his back hurts— which of course Jeno can tell just by looking at him, and suddenly his bright laughter is gone and warm hands are supporting Donghyuck’s back. Pressing his cool t-shirt into him where it is damp with sweat. Jeno’s hands are warm but Donghyuck’s own sweat is cool pressing into his skin and he can’t help but shiver. 

“I’m not gonna say that. I’d rather get you feeling better,” with that, Jeno hoists Donghyuck up, taking most of his weight like it’s nothing to lift Donghyuck, which maybe for Jeno it is. Donghyuck is too tired to really pay attention to where they are going, he’s too busy focusing all his available resources into teasing Jeno. 

“Are you my Hercules? Saving helpless old me?” If Donghyuck was a hunter gatherer or out in the wild, this lack of proper prioritization of energy would get him killed fast. But Donghyuck is a superstar and does foot and hand masks at least once a week, so it’s safe to say he’s not much of a naturalist. 

Jeno takes them to a smaller room, one with dim lights and a thick aroma of spicy essential oils, tea tree and? Cinnamon? Eucalyptus? Donghyuck can’t be sure but it smells spicy in a clean way, but also in a way that lulls his already drowsy head. In the middle of the room is a massage table that Jeno drops Donghyuck on, none too gently. He groans and rolls onto his back. Why does he still feel like he’s catching his breath? 

Jeno swims back into his vision, and he’s got—? 

Donghyuck scrambles up, “What the fuck— is that a gun?” Before Jeno even says anything Donghyuck is already cracking up, his adrenaline crashing back down into him because, even if Donghyuck has no idea what it is in Jeno’s hands, he knows it’s not a gun. 

Jeno laughs too, but his eyes went wide at Donghyuck’s fear and haven't quite returned to their usually twinkle-y lazy state. 

“It’s not a gun, it’s a massage gun, they’re very different.” Donghyuck sinks back into the table like a lazy cat, except he’s never gotten that comparison. No matter how gracefully he moves he can’t invoke it. Maybe he’s like a ferret. He remembers the first time his sister found out about the animal comparisons, the way he could see the cultural studies nerd behind her eyes spark to life as she pondered the dehumanization that comes with being put on a pedestal. He had tuned her out. Sometimes not thinking was better. 

“I could really go for a massage right now.” Jeno smiled, but it had an undercurrent that made the hairs on the back of Donghyuck’s neck stand on end. 

“Then go ahead and roll over.” 

Turns out the massage gun was more gun than massage. Donghyuck bit his lips and whimpered as Jeno pounded into his tender flesh with the contraption. He promised loads of things, loosening knots and promoting mobility and getting more blood flow to that area but it didn’t feel that way. In a way, if Donghyuck blocked out the whirring of the gun, and the feeling of artificially warmed sheets under him and concentrated on the feeling of pressure and weight in a relentless drum and the smooth tambor of Jeno’s voice, Donghyuck could pretend he was back in Jeju, underneath the unrelenting beat of a waterfall. Feeling its pressure sink claws into him and drag through each of his muscles in a painful healing crush. He missed the water. 

“I miss the water.” He says, when Jeno goes quiet and the space of the room is filled only with the sounds of the machine and that gentle white noise from the speaker in the corner that Jeno didn’t know how to turn off. 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” He misses a lot of things but the water is one of them. The feeling of being weightless and at the mercy of the water as he floated on his back, the way each of his steps easily turned to leaps with deliciously slow descents. Untethered. 

“Would a pool do?” 

“Yeah, or a lake, or an ocean or even,” he turns his head to the side so his words come out clearer, “even a really big puddle might do.” Jeno’s laugh sounds extra nice amongst all the artificial noise.

“I’ll see what I can do.” 

\---)--(---

If preparing for the tour was a lot, the first leg, then the first few stops are borderline too much, but so, so, so, worth it. He steps on stage and he feels unstoppable and vulnerable at once, he is just one man, barely 5’9 in shiny clothes and tight shoes and eyeliner like war paint. He is just a man, but with people giving him proof of love and adoration and kindness he can pretend to be more. And sometimes, with their help, people screaming his name, he believes it. 

It wears him out like nothing else. The kind of joy filled bone deep weariness, it's hard to forget, after performing in a city for two nights only to be on the road again. It’s not nonstop, there are short breaks between stops most of the time, a day for travel here a day for rest there. Press stops in the middle. In a way, Jeno becomes a break. Donghyuck thinks it’s sort of sick that working out has become a break for him, but he can’t complain. He’s too happy. He’s too tired. 

Jeno meets him in his hotel room, knocking on the door, sometimes waking him up if he’s managed to sleep in, and meeting him with a yoga mat or to drag him down to the hotel gym if Donghyuck is so unlucky. Jeno becomes Donghyuck’s break because when he’s with Jeno he is Donghyuck, gross and sweaty, teasing and biting, bad at things in a way that isn’t endearing. He can say stupid shit that isn’t a calculated risk, it’s just his train of thought. It’s freeing. And, as much as Donghyuck is loath to admit it, those endorphins that everyone loves to talk about do help. 

Today they are in Donghyuck’s hotel room, because Taeil decided the gym was too public, and Donghyuck is thankful for it. The few times he has had to use a hotel room he felt weird working out with a trainer in front of just the regular guests at the hotel, like when someone brings their own food to a restaurant, but times one hundred. In a little mat with free weights in his hotel room Donghyuck also doesn’t have to worry about looking unbecoming, which is good because he rarely feels becoming as he struggles through side plank rotations. It’s also good because Donghyuck isn’t on vocal rest today, because he’s bad at shutting up, and he can’t stop grunting. It certainly falls under the umbrella of unbecoming.

Jeno has him sit against the wall on top of a yoga block next, with his legs straight in front of him, and try to lift his leg in a wide arch with only the small part of muscle above the top of his knee. It feels nearly impossible. The movement is so small, and uses such a small part of his body, and it totally exhausts him. It’s shocking in a way that Donghyuck can’t help but laugh in disbelief at his own body. Laugh in the face of his body’s failure. 

“Isn’t that crazy?” Jeno asks through an open mouth smile, his eyes bright in agreement with Donghyuck’s feelings. 

“Yeah, what the fuck?” Jeno laughs at Donghyuck’s response and even though he may be gross and unbecoming he feels good to make Jeno laugh, to laugh with him. Jeno has a nice laugh, and nice eyes and incredible arms and it’s all becoming a welcomed sight. 

In his room in the morning.

Backstage with the massage gun and an ice pack as soon as he steps off. 

In the hotel gym watching him struggle to do one pull up. 

Jeno’s expression when Donghyuck does, not one, but three pull ups unassisted the first time they take off the bands is incredible, almost mirroring Donghyuck’s own shocked elation. He must look like an idiot, he’s sure of it, with his mouth open and his eyes wide but just— he didn’t expect it? Sure it’s not like he can do ten or could even do it again in this session but he just did a pull up. Not just a pull up but three and he couldn’t do that before and now he can and _yeah_ he sees what Jeno was talking about because now he just wants more. To do more to push himself because even if he can’t really remember why a pull up doesn’t feel like enough anymore he wants to do more, to be stronger. 

He can’t do a fourth but that's okay because he drops down from the bar and is caught in a warm hug from Jeno. He pays no mind to Donghyuck’s sweaty skin and damp stringy hair as he wraps his arms around him and gosh he’s solid. He’s like a Unit of man, a mass of hunk, just one interconnected lump of beefcake that makes Donghyuck feel hot all over. 

Because Jeno makes him work out. Totally. 

He smells good, like citrus and old spice and Donghyuck must smell ten levels of rank right now but he doesn't care because he can do pull ups and also a hot man is voluntarily hugging him. God, it’s been a while since Donghyuck has gotten any action. 

Donghyuck finishes the rest of the work out in attempted silence. He’s _supposed_ to be on vocal rest so he can comfortably lose his mind on stage later for his show, but sometimes Jeno does something or says something and Donghyuck can’t help but snark back. It’s like holding in a sneeze or cough where it’s bad for you, it hurts you if you keep it in; if Donghyuck can’t be a mischievous little twat it _pains_ him. 

“Glute bridges next, you know the drill.” 

“Oh I don’t think I do, can I have an example? Or maybe a walkthrough?” And with a monumental roll of his eyes Jeno gets on the floor next to Donghyuck, settles the bar on his hips and easily thrust his hips up into the air five times, squeezing his ass at the top each time. Donghyuck is an idiot, having Jeno next to him thrusting away isn’t a punishment for Jeno, it’s a punishment for him. 

Donghyuck decides the weight feels heavier than it looks, which is almost always true with the exception of when he tried to lift his producer and he turned out to be really light and just wore lots of baggy jackets. Jokes on you Kun, your baggy coats won’t fool Donghyuck, there's no escaping these hugs. 

“Wait, I bet lifting Kun-ge is way easier now!” Donghyuck says, because he has no filter, or maybe along the way he’s learned to turn his filter off with Jeno. 

Jeno furrows his brow, “Who’s Kun? Is he your?” Donghyuck cocks his head to the side and Jeno continues, “Your uh— partner?” 

Donghyuck laughs— he can’t help it. 

“Oh god no, that old man? No chance!” Jeno laughs with him, but it’s clear he doesn’t really get the joke. “Kun is my producer,” Donghyuck clarifies, “he’s like married anyway.” 

Jeno makes one of those noises he makes, the kind that Donghyuck is beginning to learn means confusion or doubt. “He’s ‘like married’?” 

Donghyuck waves a hand in front of his face dismissively before walking over to pick up the kettlebell for the next workout, “His partner or whatever doesn’t believe in marriage so they have one of those civil unions, but they act like a married couple in every way.” Jeno hums in understanding and Donghyuck refocuses on controlling the descent of the Kettlebell. 

“So... do you have a partner?” Jeno asks and Donghyuck nearly drops the weight. He catches it at the last second and tightens his grip on it before giving Jeno an incredulous look. 

“Wha— If I— Do I look like I have a boyfriend?!” Donghyuck lowers his voice at the last second, barely stopping himself from screaming the word in an empty gym. 

Jeno frowns, “Why shouldn't you have a boyfriend?” Donghyuck glares at him instead of saying any of the millions of reasons in his head. “I mean lots of stars have secret ones,” Jeno says and at least that makes sense. 

“I guess.” 

“But not you?” 

Why does Donghyuck feel like he should be blushing? “Not me, I’m kinda busy. I’m not sure you noticed?” What donghyuck doesn’t say is he hasn’t had a boyfriend since he was fourteen, that he hasn’t even kissed anyone in over a year and anything more since even before that. That just because he hasn’t doesn't mean he doesn’t _want_ to, it’s just— well, it’s complicated. 

“Well do _you_ have a boyfriend?” Donghyuck throws back at Jeno. 

“I used to, we broke up about,” Jeno pauses and tilts his head up as if trying to remember, “a month—or actually two weeks maybe, before I started working with you.” 

“Oh,” Donghyuck puts the weight down, “I’m sorry about that.” 

Jeno smiles, “Don’t be, it was for the best. It was pretty nasty by the end of it.” For the life of him, Donghyuck can’t imagine Jeno being nasty. Playfully teasing? Yes. Ruthless? When handing out exercises of course he can be. But Nasty?

“What happened?” 

“Well for one he couldn’t stop cheating on me.” If Donghyuck was drinking something, now would be the time for a spit take, but he isn’t so instead he just stands there, absolutely gobsmacked. “Yeah that’s a rough one right? But it wasn’t totally his fault.” 

“I don’t know Jeno, cheating sounds a lot like his fault.” Jeno laughs, and sits down on the weight bench, Donghyuck takes this as a sign for a break and joins him. It feels weird to look at Jeno this close, so instead he looks down at his slightly ashy, bruised knees. 

“No I mean. It was complicated, Mark— his name was Mark, by the way—” Donghyuck chuckles and Jeno continues, “he told me what he needed and I just didn’t give it to him.” 

“Like… sex things?” Donghyuck asks and winces at his phrasing which makes him sound approximately twelve years old. 

“No, nothing like that. I knew his history, that he struggled with confidence and he needed reassurance and patience but there was this promotion I wanted at my job, one that would have insurance and greater pay and real benefits and a retirement plan and I was so determined during the new year— the busiest time for us— to get this promotion, I almost completely ignored him. I practically ghosted him and we lived together. And he told me that he didn’t feel loved by me anymore and I did care about him, I told him I did, but I was so one track minded I let him down. He said he didn’t feel wanted, and so he found someone to want him.”

Donghyuck blows out a long breath. “I don’t know.. that still sounds mostly like his fault.” Jeno laughs, whether it’s at the situation or Donghyuck’s unending immaturity is unclear. They move on after that, to more exercises and more ways to make Donghyuck sweat than making him confront his experience or lack-there-of. It's a reminder of things he just doesn't have, things he gave up to be where he is, but thinking about it with Jeno isn't so painful. Maybe it's the endorphins or whatever that his nutritionist is always texting him about.

\---)--(---

Donghyuck is in Sydney for a week, payback for accidentally snubbing the continent on his last tour. Two weekends, four sold-out shows, and three days of downtime in the middle. Jeno, with the help of Haechan's company, has rented out the use of a CrossFit gym for two hours during every day of it. It's nice, or it should be really nice but instead, Donghyuck is in a tizzy—no Donghyuck is in a full-blown bluster.

He shows up to the gym, blows through the door and he's almost surprised it still has hinges on it. Jeno turns to him, takes one look at him to gauge where he's at and his face changes.

"Just one sec," Jeno says and walks to the back to grab something out of a chest of exercise equipment. Donghyuck seethes and looks at the stuff Jeno prepared, some boxes to jump on some ropes coiled, and Donghyuck tries to take some deep breaths. Donghyuck is a brat and kind of a diva, but that doesn't mean he would ever take it out on Jeno or any of the people he works with. Jeno returns with a determined grin, a harder set to his jaw, and boxing gloves and training mitts in hand.

"For after you warm up, I figured we could try something new." Donghyuck nods and gets to work. Warm up is a warm up, he is left—predictably— warm and damp but the oh so elusive endorphins must not have kicked in yet because he still finds anger brewing in his gut.

Jeno leads Donghyuck through the basic forms and the proper way to make a fist and hold his arms before he even lets him put the gloves on. When he does, he makes them tight on Donghyuck’s wrist, secure around his hands. Donghyuck tries to flex his hands in them and feels the slightly worn out fabric and padding of the insides of the gloves. He curls his fingers the way Jeno told him to and hits his knuckles together relishing the 'pop' they make.

They begin like this: Jeno's voice echoing in the rafters of the gym as he calls out numbers, "1, 4, 6," and Donghyuck rushes to complete the corresponding hits in order. Jab, hook, uppercut, again in a new order, a new combination, and new speed. Donghyuck messes up— a lot— his angles on his uppercuts are frequently all wrong, and he sometimes goes for the wrong one, mixes up the numbers in his head, but mostly it’s good. Jeno keeps him on his toes — literally— backing up and bouncing with him so Donghyuck has no choice but to follow him, chase him, never turning his back to him like Jeno said not to. He chases him and throws his fists, jab, jab, uppercut, cross jab.

Adrenaline rushes through Donghyuck as he chases him, and nothing is more rewarding than the delicious crisp 'pop' of a perfectly timed hit to the training gloves. Jeno's hand and Donghyuck's fist colliding, perfectly balanced behind layers of padding. Donghyuck soars in those moments, and he blows out breath with each hit, exactly the way Jeno showed him, small grunts, even if his hit misses or is way off base. Donghyuck doesn't realize he needs to stop until he's panting so much he's struggling to make the noises with each hit.

His back is drenched in sweat, his shirt sticking to him like glue, the rest pooling at the waistband of his shorts and the small of his back. Donghyuck sinks to the floor in a crouch, before lowering himself totally to sit cross legged and gulp from his water bottle. Jeno joins him, this might be the rare exercise that is almost equally draining on the trainer as it is on the client. "Good," Donghyuck thinks, and then regrets it.

"So," Jeno starts, "you wanna talk about what got you so angry?" A non-response is on the tip of his tongue, something vague like 'work stuff' or 'stuff with management'.

But what comes out instead is, "They fucking gave my manager away to a couple of fucking rookies without consulting me." huh.

"Taeil?"

"Yeah," Donghyuck huffs.

"Why?" Jeno asks and Donghyuck is compelled to tell him. So he does.

He tells Jeno about the rookie group at his company, the one he actually really likes and wants to do well, the one with that hit song last year, no not early this year about this time last year actually, yes that's the one. The group with the fresh faces and the sweet manager who was now on a well-deserved paternity leave. About how the company decided Taeil, _his_ Taeil, the Taeil who he's been working with since he was fifteen, had been chosen as a good replacement. A temporary replacement, something everyone kept repeating to Donghyuck like it made him feel any better, because the reasons Taeil makes a great manager in a pinch are all the reasons it feels like a crime, like its a violation to take him away from Donghyuck on his "World Fucking Tour." Taeil is steady, and dependable, and goofy in a universally disarming and comforting way. He isn't charismatic the way Donghyuck has to be but he's friendly and kind and trustworthy and that's everything he needs to be, and he has earned the ability to kick Donghyuck’s ass into shape through years of _being_ there. He keeps Donghyuck on track and is his voice of reason and he's earned Donghyuck’s respect through years of being respectable and kind and is his rock and yes— Donghyuck knows he's coming back— but that doesn't mean he's any less pissed. That he has to like the new guy any more.

The new guy was a whole other thing. Johnny is nice. He's fine. He's a great manager. But he's not Taeil. First of all, he's far too tall, (this makes Jeno laugh, but Donghyuck ignores him.) horrible for leaning against in any meaningful way. Secondly, he's too bro-ey and comfortable around straight men, one of the benefits of Taeil is that he was dependent on Donghyuck in most social situations so Donghyuck was never left awkwardly alone at lunches or gatherings, and if he was busy it was because he was hitting on every bi-curious man insight, which was equally good fun. Third, Johnny hasn't earned the right to kick Donghyuck's ass yet, but he needs to anyway if they are going to get anywhere on the tour. Also, he isn't Taeil— has Donghyuck mentioned that the main issue is that Johnny isn't Taeil? Because Johnny isn't Taeil and it's a big problem.

Jeno laughs at him as he talks, but in the right way. He laughs at Donghyuck's over-exaggerated complaints, and the parts Donghyuck hams up to make funnier, and he laughs in a way that makes Donghyuck feel funnier. Jeno doesn't laugh when Donghyuck talks about feeling more alone without Taeil, about feeling like his safety, his comfort, has been plucked from him mid-tour— mid-chaos really, without his permission, without his preparedness. Instead, one of Jeno's hands (helpfully degloved) comes to sweep across Donghyuck’s back. It makes him shiver. The sweat has dried cold, and Jeno's hands are warm, and he hasn't had someone comfort him in so long. He misses being somewhere where he knew people. He misses Taeil.

Jeno seems to get the message that Donghyuck needs this, however embarrassing that is and however much he would never admit it, Jeno seems to just know. He slings an arm around Donghyuck's back and rubs his palm up and down over his bicep, warming it up. When did he get cold?

"That sounds really really shitty," Jeno says, emphasizing each really with a drag of his palm on his arm.

"It is," Donghyuck takes a breath, the big kind that his first choir taught him how to take, "but it's also my job."

"It's still shitty," Jeno reiterates.

"All the shitty things in my life are from my job," Donghyuck brings his knees to his chest and wraps his arms around them, but he leans into Jeno's arm instead of away from it, "but most of the best things are from it too." Jeno is a comforting weight. He’s good to lean against. 

\---)--(---

The knock comes the last night in Sydney, after the last show of this leg. Donghyuck shouldn't be awake, their flight is at eleven in the morning which means they have to leave the hotel at nine, which means he needs to be up at seven, which means he should really, really be asleep. But he can't. He's wired, still feeling the rush from the concert. It had been the most exhilarating one yet. Something was in the air, the crowd was so in tune with him, there had been problems with the vcr and the lights, a real technical meltdown, but even that had been funny. It was nice, a moment of humility with the audience laughing with them. And later in the night, he had lost seven minutes straight from laughing when an audience member threw a pair of Cheeksters on the stage.

Haechan has never fallen on the floor laughing during a performance before, "WE BROKE FULLSUN" trended after the concert but it was worth it. The meet and greet afterward had never felt so short, every person felt fun and exciting and new. Donghyuck actually laughs a lot, especially at Taeil and these days even at Johnny, but he's never broken his composure on stage like that. It's being vulnerable without warning, it's giving his fans another side of him and it's frankly unprofessional, but for one of the first times that doesn't feel so scary.

And now he can't sleep, he's got energy to spare, and then a knock comes.

It's Jeno, with a finger to his lips, and a hand held out for Donghyuck. He's wearing joggers and a boxy shirt and he looks unfairly handsome with his glasses on in the warm low light. What is Donghyuck to do but take his hand?

Jeno looks at Donghyuck's hand in his, like he's surprised, like he expected Donghyuck to put up a fight, and it strikes him that normally he probably would but he can't now, not when he's full of boundless energy. Jeno looks at him with smiling eyes and lips that are barely holding back a grin, and before Donghyuck can scoff at him, he's tugging Donghyuck forward and running down the hall pulling him behind him.

Donghyuck can't help but laugh as he's tugged forward. They take the stairs and fly down them in a way that's frankly dangerous, taking the corners in wide arcs and pushing off walls and Donghyuck doesn't quite know where they are going but he's happy to be going. Jeno pushes open the lobby floor but takes them down the hall and ducks into another stairwell, but not before pressing a key to the door with a beep.

One flight down Jeno slows and catches Donghyuck around the waist so he doesn't run into him. Jeno shushes him, even though Donghyuck isn't making noise and it makes him want to laugh. Instead, he dutifully zips his mouth shut and follows Jeno as he creeps around the corner and presses the keycard, which looks different from Donghyuck’s own guest card, to another electronic lock and opens this door with a grand flourish of his arms.

Donghyuck steps into the damp humid air, thick with the smell of chlorine. The pool looks magical at night, lit only by the underwater lights; the pool is a luminescent blue-green sending shimmering light to bounce off the walls and float along the ceiling. There's an outdoor pool too that the guests use when it's hot like this. Donghyuck got glimpses of it on the roof, an infinity pool perfect for instagram shots and viewing the skyline. This is a pool for a colder climate, he doubts anyone's touched it in a month except for maintenance. It's perfect.

Donghyuck looks back to Jeno, his eyes are hopeful and his skin is bathed in blue light and he took Donghyuck here.

"You said a pool would do so I-" Donghyuck cuts him off.

"Thank you," Jeno's open mouth becomes a smile, something infectious, "It's perfect."

"Well we better try it out first before saying that." Jeno steps out of the doorway and empties his pockets, putting his glasses in a small pile on the tile floor. He kicks off his slides and before Donghyuck is ready for it he's sliding off his pants and shirt too.

Donghyuck might have never been ready for it. Jeno is all pale lines, and soft sculpting of muscles. Donghyuck is familiar with Jeno's biceps and arms at the least, he knows that they bulge with veins and the lines of muscle but in the soft green glow of the pool and the glancing of reflected light of the waters surface he's softer and infinitely more alluring. He's not flexing, he's not sweating, but still he's sculpted, and still he glows.

Donghyuck's staring, and he should really stop but Jeno doesn't say anything. Instead, he takes a few steps forward with his perfect muscled thighs (oh fuck) until he's running at the pool and diving in. The splash of Jeno breaking through the surface (somewhat inelegantly) snaps Donghyuck out of it. He kicks off his own shoes and strips off his socks. He adds his phone and keycard to Jeno's pile and slips out of his sleep shorts. He hesitates at his shirt, a baggy white thing that hangs off him. His hands find the hem and toy with it, as Jeno emerges from the water spluttering and flicking his hair back out of his eyes.

Jeno's eyes meet his and he drops his hands, instead, sprinting into the water to cannonball right next to him. He comes up coughing and slightly weighed down by the shirt but it's worth it to see Jeno laughing and drenched. Donghyuck was raised half in the water, the added weight is nothing. Jeno chases after him immediately but Donghyuck has three younger siblings, so he's ready for this. He kicks off and heads to even deeper waters before diving down.

Donghyuck's a singer, and not to brag (even though he loves bragging), but he's a pretty damn good one and his breath support is top-notch which makes hiding down at the bottom of the pool one of his favorite things. Especially nice pools like this, where the deep end goes deep, not a measly nine feet but down to twenty where his ears sting at the pressure change and the view of Jeno's face when he can't chase him without going up for air is priceless.

Donghyuck isn't a demi-god though, so when he does burst to the surface gasping for breath Jeno is there and ready to catch him. Jeno's arms wrap around his waist in a vice grip as he slams them to more shallow waters. Donghyuck lets him, and just barely manages to suck in more air before they are underwater again, wrestling, escaping, giving chase.

Eventually, Jeno's superior stamina wins out. It turns out eight weeks of training is no match for years of activity when Jeno cages Donghyuck into a corner. Panting, nearly chest to chest with Donghyuck’s hands clutching the lip of the pool behind him, too tired to dive under and move around once more. Instead, he pants and looks at Jeno, tracks the water dripping from his hair down the smooth planes of his face.

"I got you." Jeno says, but it's soft, not with the grating harshness of a whisper, but soft in the minuscule space between them, soft enough that it stays there, trapped in the warm wet air between them instead of echoing around the room.

"You've got me," Donghyuck says back just as soft. Jeno swallows and Donghyuck lets his eyes sink from Jeno's face to track the movement, the bob of his throat and all it's pretty veins. Donghyuck brings one hand from the tiled lip of the pool to cup Jeno's neck and brush at a falling track of water with his thumb. Jeno swallows again and like this, thrumbing with energy and depleted at the same time some part of Donghyuck gives up the ghost.

Obviously Jeno is attractive. What with his perfect body, and his striking features and the cute crinkle of his eyes. Obviously Jeno is attractive the way he wears his head on his shoulders and his heart on his sleeve, the way he pays attention and listens and stays. Obviously Donghyuck wants him.

"You've got me Jeno," Donghyuck lets his eyes flick up to Jeno's own wide dark eyes, "now what are you going to do with me?" It's a risk. Jeno could scramble back right now and leave Donghyuck bare and empty against the wall looking like a desperate fool. Donghyuck could have misread all of this, because really it's not like Jeno's flirted with him. What has he done? His job? Been nice? Been a good friend?

Jeno could cuss Donghyuck out right now, storm out of the room and not be the one in the wrong. But he doesn't.

Jeno's hand moves from its spot on the wall to grip at Donghyuck’s waist and press the wet rough cotton into his skin, and pull him closer just to press him back against the wall. To knock some air out of him and press him back and tilt his head just until Donghyuck is craning his neck and tilting his own head and sucking in a breath.

Jeno speaks right there, so close that Donghyuck can only stare at the mole under his eye instead of both eyes. Right there is where Jeno speaks, murmurs, "not here," into the space between them, before sliding to Donghyuck's left and hefting himself out of the pool.

Donghyuck stays there for a moment, slack jawed, before he's lifting himself out of the pool to chase after him.

"Yah! Just where do you think you are going!" Jeno's smirking as he pulls his sweatpants onto still wet legs and heads towards the door. Donghyuck ignores that he finds his expression charming to angrily pull on his shorts and chase after him. He has to run to keep up with Jeno and keep his stupid long strides in sight because Donghyuck's shoes take him an unfair amount of time to put on, and if he shoves his feet into them like this he trips over them every two seconds. Eventually, though, he does catch up to Jeno, more like Jeno is waiting for him outside Donghyuck's door, but it sort of counts.

Jeno's eyes are still smiling and Donghyuck ignores his stupid smug face because as much as it still affects him as it did in the pool, he also feels confused and vaguely rejected. That particular cocktail in his system has never manifested as something other than righteous anger and this situation is no different. Donghyuck pokes an indignant finger into his muscled bare chest, "What's your problem assho-"

Donghyuck shuts up when Jeno's hands cup his cheeks and Jeno's eyes are still smiling but they don't look so smug, they look amused, which doesn't do anything to cool his anger, not really but, well. Well, it really looks like Jeno might—

Jeno's first kiss is gentle, soft, giving Donghyuck time to push him away or pull back but instead, Donghyuck sighs into it, happily, and probably over-eagerly, participating and kissing Jeno back. When Jeno sucks on his lip, Donghyuck can't help the soft whine that escapes him and Jeno pulls back. Still smiling, still smug, but infinitely more attractive.

"What do you say we continue this conversation in your room?" God, he's an idiot. God, Donghyuck wants him to fuck his brains out. Instead Donghyuck giggles.

Donghyuck taps them in with a brief press of his card and he's almost relieved when Jeno immediately presses him against a wall, crowds him with his body until his still-damp shirt is pressed into the patterned wallpaper of the hotel room behind him with big hands on his waist. Jeno's lips are back on him, kissing him ardently and squeezing him tight wringing him like a damp rag. For his part Donghyuck holds on tightly too, clutching at one of Jeno's warm muscled shoulders and the short hairs on the back of his head. It seems like it’s always like this with them, Donghyuck both overheating and shivering in wet clothes and Jeno, sturdy, strong, warm, making Donghyuck melt with just the brush of his fingers.

Like this, one of Jenos hands on his thighs, and his thin lips trailing down Donghyuck's neck, careful not to leave marks, and Donghyuck gasping breathlessly. All the breath support and air control in the world isn't much help when Donghyuck can't manage to think about it, when he is overwhelmed by heat and Jeno's hands on him.

He doesn't think about it, he just gasps and clutches tightly to him. He hooks a leg around Jeno's hips to bring them closer and Jeno rewards him with a hand on his ass, squeezing and helping to support Donghyuck's weight but mostly just making him feel even weaker. He feels weak, he feels inexperienced, each of Jeno's hands is a solid reminder of the time since he’d last felt like this. He feels desperate and breathless and overwhelmed which is all a grand excuse for the way he rubs against Jeno's hips and lets him take more and more of his weight. Jeno presses him hard into the wall and murmurs a word of warning into the delicate skin of Donghyuck's neck before lifting his other leg to his hip.

Donghyuck yelps and wraps both legs tight around Jeno's narrow waist, bringing him even closer, and is grateful when Jeno kisses him again and swallows some of the sounds.

Because he can't stop making sounds.

Whimpers escape in the space between them when one of them decides to breathe, moans are pulsed against Jeno's tongue, and the desperate almost-shrieks sprout every time Jeno moves or adjusts their position, anything that reminds Donghyuck of the situation.

Jeno pulls back, except he doesn't really, he's still holding Donghyuck so close and tight, and his lips are still _right_ there, but he pulls back, tilts back really, enough to speak.

“Are you comfortable taking this further tonight?"

"God, please," Donghyuck's answer is immediate and Jeno rewards him with a genuine smile. One of Jeno's hands moves from Donghyuck's ass which makes him yelp and clutch Jeno's shoulders tighter but Jeno just laughs.

"I got you, I got you," the vanishing hand reappears at Donghyuck's hips pinching the damp material of his shirt between his fingers, "I was just wondering if you wanted to take this off?" Donghyuck shivers and it's only partially because of the cold. Maybe one third from the chill if he's feeling generous, another third is nervousness from the same old insecurities wound up in the fact that Jeno's a fucking personal trainer and could moonlight in an anatomy lab as an example of the perfect human specimen. The rest is all his blood humming with arousal, Jeno's eyes on _him,_ Jeno wants more, more of him and from the way he grips Donghyuck, he believes it.

Donghyuck leans back against the wall and lets go of Jeno's shoulders, trusting Jeno and the pressure to keep him up as he reaches down to strip the wet shirt from his skin. It feels obscene, not just taking it off (Donghyuck might be a bit of a prude) but the sounds it makes as it peels off, and the wet slap of it falling to the floor afterward all feel lewd.

Jeno's eyes stick to Donghyuck's skin more than damp fabric could, makes it tingle and the hairs rise. Donghyuck swallows his nerves, or at least swallows enough of them to be snarky.

"Questions, comments, concerns?" Jeno doesn't roll his eyes, doesn't ignore Donghyuck’s comment or laugh at him. Instead he swipes his tongue out to wet his bottom lip and speaks.

"You're perfect. You just - " Jeno shifts and Donghyuck is suddenly aware of the feeling of his erection pressing into his ass, "You're amazing."

Donghyuck winds his arms back around Jeno's shoulders, it's so much better skin on skin, and experimentally shifts his weight down on Jeno's dick. Jeno grunts at the pressure and grips Donghyuck's ass and hips tighter.

"Do something about it," Donghyuck says and levels Jeno a look grinding down again. Jeno doesn't melt, he shifts Donghyuck up, as if to remind him who's in control here, like Donghyuck could forget.

"I think it's time for you to learn why it's good to do your pull-ups." Jeno presses Donghyuck harder against the wall until his shoulder blades poke uncomfortably against the surface and their chests crush together in a warm tight press. Jeno manages to tug and shift awkwardly out of his own pants and boxers without breaking the kiss but when it comes time for Donghyuck's clothes it's inevitable. He's lowered to the ground slowly, but he still stumbles, his legs feel surprisingly weak but Jeno steadies him easily.

"Okay Buttercup?"

"Peachy." Donghyuck sheds his pants and boxers with less fanfare and even grabs his lube and condoms from his bag. He almost forgot he had condoms, they are in a small kit in his bigger bag that Taeil shoved at him at the beginning of the tour with other things he may not need but would be neglectful to not bring on a tour. Things like ace bandages, thick socks, and proof of his billing and residential addresses. And condoms apparently. Whatever, Donghyuck is grateful for them.

When he finds them he raises them in the air triumphantly and Jeno laughs and claps. Donghyuck pretends to bow, which feels extra goofy with his dick out before handing them to Jeno. Jeno takes them and places them on the console below the fancy hanging TV Donghyuck doesn't use, and pulls him back into a kiss that's more of a precursor before picking him up and slamming him into the wall again.

"We're still doing this?" Donghyuck asks, breathless.

"Of course, I'm about to show you the benefits of weightlifting," Jeno says but Donghyuck is secretly pleased to see the sweat clinging to his skin and the slight flush to his cheeks. If Jeno wants to completly wear himself out fucking him Donghyuck will let him. Totally not because the feeling of being lifted and manhandled is kinda blowing his mind or whatever— totally not.

Regrettably, Donghyuck is starting to see the benefit of weightlifting when Jeno pours the lube over Donghyuck's thigh and drags his fingers through the mess, smearing it around before slowly sinking one into Donghyuck.

The position is weird, what with one of Jeno's thighs pressed in to give extra support to Donghyuck pressed against the wall and his head bent to suck on the skin of Donghyuck's collar bones, but something about that makes it even hotter. They way it _isn't_ easy, it _doesn't_ feel natural but it feels damn good.

Jeno makes a little "ah" sound when he slides his first finger in to find Donghyuck already relaxed from the way he had fingered himself earlier in the night.

"Was I interrupting earlier when I knocked?" Jeno's breath is hot on Donghyuck's neck with each aspiration. Donghyuck can feel himself blush, which is stupid considering he's already red and panting.

"I was done, just - ah! -resting after." Jeno's fingers don't let up to give him time to think let alone talk.

"It's a shame, I'm sure I would have loved to see it."

"Creep!" Donghyuck bites back, but the effect is lost around all of his moaning. He can't help it, gravity is playing a special role in each deliberate stroke of Jeno's fingers, when they press forward and scissor around Donghyuck's prostate it feels like he's falling into it. A little hop of his heart in his chest as he loses another millimeter to gravity and feels Jeno press just _that_ much more inside of him.

Like this, with Jeno's arm sneaking between Donghyuck's thighs to curl into him, the soft underside of his forearm can't help but rub against Donghuck's own aching erection. When he shifts forward just a bit, not enough to destabilize himself, but enough to get just a little more pressure on his cock, it makes the fingers inside him shift to apply more pressure to the sensitive edges around his prostate.

Jeno huffs affectionately at Donghyuck and repositions him back against the wall and finally starts to really really move, using his arms and momentum to rock Donghyuck up and down on his finger in small tight circles that get bigger applying a near constant pressure to the perimeter of his prostate and stimulating his rim. The pressure on his cock isn't enough, but it's enough to be teasing, to drive him wild and make him rock insatiably against Jeno and grapple tight to him in what he knows will leave scratches if not bruises on Jeno's pale skin.

Donghyuck can't control his mouth, it hangs open unattractively and lets every whimper whine and curse fall from his lips and pool with the drool he knows is collecting there. This isn't his most superstar moment, but it may be one of his most human.

"ah! ah! Jeno!" Coherence is lost in favor of heavy-lidded, unfocused, blinking and nonsensical whining that matches Jeno's own grunting. He's clearly not lost all humanity the way Donghyuck has because he tilts his head up and catches Donghyuck's eyes. Jeno is flushed and panting, clearly exhausted but his eyes are wide and focused on Donghyuck's lips. Before Donghyuck's ready (he could never feel ready in this state), Jeno swoops in and presses a kiss to Donghyuck's open mouth and sucks his bottom lip into his mouth. He presses his wrist forward in Donghyuck, more pressure on his rim, more stimulation on his prostate, and bites down on Donghyuck's lip.

It's all too much.

Donghyuck spasms when he cums and goes completely limp. Thankfully he doesn't black out, which he sometimes does if he cums too hard, but he does go boneless, becoming nothing but dead weight that Jeno carefully sinks to the floor with. Donghyuck slumps against Jeno, powerless to do anything but shiver and gasp as his body finishes it's dramatics. He's always been sensitive, but it's like the time without has only increased it, making his orgasm even more prolonged as he curls into Jeno with his still jerky limbs and his release coating Jeno's arm.

Finally Donghyuck sighs and sags, the last of the tension leaving his body with his orgasm. He grimaces and whines when Jeno's fingers slip from his hole but Jeno placates him with a kiss to his sweaty hair. It doesn't do anything for the emptiness but it does something for the general neediness he feels. Donghyuck hums happily, deeper than usual.

Jeno chuckles and hefts, with difficulty, Donghyuck into his lap. Donghyuck settles happily, shifting to get comfortable and endlessly pleased that he's not the only one feeling exhausted. It's as he's settling that he feels Jeno's cock hot and heavy and oh yeah.

Jeno hisses at the motion, and Donghyuck reaches down with apologetic fingers that Jeno bats away. Ouch?

Donghyuck looks up at Jeno, feeling honestly a little rejected and Jeno must be able to tell because suddenly he's cupping Donghyuck's face. "Not like that, I'm sorry, I just, I wanna cool down for a little bit so we can go another round together," His thumb brushes comfortingly at Donghyuck's cheek, "I want you so bad Princess."

"Cheesy," Donghyuck says through a smile.

"I know. I'm the worst," Jeno says with a proud grin, "kiss me in the shower?" Donghyuck laughs and lets Jeno pull him to shaky feet and stumble together to the giant bathroom.

Donghyuck presses the weird buttons and turns the dials to heat up the water of the fancy dual headed shower in his fancy all glass and mirrors bathroom in his fancy hotel suite. It's all overly luxurious, the shower is practically a witch's riddle but Donghyuck is familiar with it after a week and he'll miss it when he's gone. Holy shit he has to be on a plane tomorrow.

Donghyuck pushes the thought out of his mind and turns back to lean against Jeno and waits for the water to heat up. Jeno's eyes are on the giant mirror in front of the sink and Donghyuck understands why. They are quite the sight. There are already hickies forming on his chest, and scratches in pink lines on Jeno's skin but the real sight is their hair, drying fluffy and wayward from the chlorine and the pulling. They wear matching flushes and shine with sweat and oil and donghyuck's cum. There's still lube smeared on his thigh and drying between his legs. They look a mess, they look fucked out. They look hot together.

It's embarrassing to think about, but if Donghyuck hadn't just come, the sight alone would make him hard, that way they curve towards each other and lean against each other like playing cards leaning against each other in a house of cards. Donghyuck thinks the wind really could knock them over if Jeno's legs feel anything like his own.

“How’s the view?” Donghyuck murmurs and watches a lazy smile break out over Jeno’s face in the reflection. 

“It’s funny, without my glasses it’s like a filter,” he gestures with his hand in the reflection and both their eyes track the slow movement, “we’re hazy and out of focus, but I look at you,” he tilts his head to make eye contact with Donghyuck without the mirrors help, “and you’re high def.” 

Donghyuck smiles and giggles at that. 

“Live and in color for your viewing pleasure.” Jeno sticks his tongue out at Donghyuck but Donghyuck just giggles more at him. He gets what Jeno’s trying to say but it’s so much more fun to laugh at him.

Jeno takes his revenge by using, what surely must be, the last of his strength to pick up a squealing, giggling, Donghyuck, and step under the shower’s spray.

Donghyuck sighs at the water and Jeno complains it's too cold. Donghyuck laughs because he had forgotten that most of the population doesn't take (at best) luke warm showers, and raises the temperature.

"Gosh how do you stand that," Jeno pulls Donghyuck closer under the spray until they are wrapped up in each other, "I feel like I need to huddle for warmth." Jeno muffles Donghyuck's snickers with his lips on his.

Eventually they do get around to soap and shampoo but the focus is on this. Trading lethargic kisses and touching with heavy dragging hands. The feeling of hot water hitting and sliding down his sensitive back as Jeno licks into his mouth is one of an unparalleled connectedness as far as Donghyuck is concerned.

They come back to themselves, but they don't separate. Donghyuck feels steady on his feet again but that doesn't mean he stops leaning against Jeno. It's nice to feel like someone will catch him if he slips.

"Time feels fake right now," Donghyuck says when they break apart to not accidentally drown. It's Jeno's turn to laugh at him but Donghyuck joins him.

"I mean, time is always a human construct but I know what you mean."

"Ooh Ah 'Human Construct’ _someone_ graduated highschool."

Jeno laughs when Donghyuck hides his face in Jeno's chest to wash his ass, "I've had my fingers in there don't get bashful on me now," but Donghyuck just bites him. He goes fast, just enough to clear away the tacky lube before moving his hands to clean the remnants of his release stuck stubbornly to Jeno's tummy. Jeno's still hard, achingly so. It can't feel good, being _that_ hard for so long, thwacking against his abs and flushed. Jeno said it was fine... but.

Donghyuck drops to his knees and looks up at Jeno with big pleading eyes. "Just a little suck?"

Jeno looks like he's so horny it physically hurts him. "Fuck okay, but the second I get close I'm stopping you." Donghyuck nods dutifully and Jeno sighs, "okay."

There are a lot of things Donghyuck had forgotten about sucking dick in the some odd years he's gone with out it, the most stand out is the reminder of, oh fuck he forgot how small his own mouth is. Jeno's girth is enough to completely stretch Donghyuck's lips and make his jaw ache after just a minute of bobbing. He has to close his eyes to avoid the water but that's good too because without the sight of Jeno above him all Donghyuck can think about is the sensations. The feeling of weight on his tongue and his lips being stretched, the water hitting his face and sliding down his bare body and Jeno's hand a comforting weight in his hair. He focuses on the clean salty taste, on the soft give as his tongue traces over the veins, on the soft grunting noises Jeno can't help but make when Donghyuck's tongue finds his frenulum.

He experimentally takes Jeno farther(he tries to justify this with the fact that he doesn't have a performance tomorrow, but even that defense is weak.) and relishes in the stretch and burn in his throat before he comes up coughing. He bobs steadily, enjoying each sensation, the way Jeno shivers at the barest scrape of Donghyuck's teeth as he pulls up, the way he gasps when Donghyuck hallows his cheeks and the way he pants Donghyuck's name when he picks up his pace.

All too soon Jeno is pulling him off, pulling him up to his feet and hastily turning off the water. Donghyuck's jaw aches and his knees are sore but when he looks down he's unsurprised to find himself hard again. He should be, it hasn't been much time but the onslought of JenoJenoJeno makes it inevitable. Jeno moves with urgency as he opens the curtains and dries off a giggling Donghyuck. He scrubs the towel through his own hair once before pulling Donghyuck with him out of the bathroom and pushing him onto the bed.

Donghyuck's laughter dies as he collapses against the bed and Jeno falls on top of him. Smothering him in his lips and wandering hands, his fingers find their way to his cock, still a little too sensitive yet desperate for attention. Donghyuck pushes him off after a moment to grab the condoms and lube and when he comes back to Jeno lying on his back he settles on his lap instead.

Jeno raises an eyebrow, lord he is stupidly handsome.

"You wanna see how strong you've made me?" It's corny but Jeno smiles so it doesn't matter.

"Now's your chance to show off," Jeno's hands settle on Donghyuck's hip bones, brushing back and forth as he kneels over Jeno to re-apply. He takes his own fingers easily, relaxing easily around himself and applying enough to ease the way. For Jeno's cock. Which he's going to have inside him any minute now. Donghyuck decides he's living a charmed life.

Donghyuck tears open the packet and rolls the condom down over Jeno's length appreciating that it's difficult for his fingers to cover Jeno's girth too and his mouth wasn't just being dramatic. Although it wouldn't be out of character for Donghyuck's body to take a cue from his personality re: dramatics. It hits him then, that if Jeno was big for his mouth, and he's big for his hands, just how much it's going to stretch him when Jeno's dick is inside of him. It's probably not a very good self preservation instinct that that thought excites him more than anything else.

The only warning Donghyuck gives Jeno is a quick steadying breath before he's guiding Jeno's cock back until the head prods at his rim and he's beginning the process of sinking down. He closes his eyes, breathes through his nose and exhales through his mouth and slowly lowers himself down to the base. It's a lot but it's so good. Donghyuck loves that even without being able to see Jeno he can tell just how good it feels for him to. It's the way he lets his breath come out in a slow released hiss, something millimeters from a groan. It's the way Jeno's thighs are already tensing, as if stopping himself from pistoning up into Donghyuck. It's the way his hands grip Donghyuck with a firm assertive grip, like he's holding on for balance.

It's incredible, which isn't to say it doesn't burn. Donghyuck is a pro at relaxing, he knows his body with both a dancer's and an avid fingerer's precision, he knows the muscles to relax with an exhale and how to control his descent. And it still burns. And Donghyuck loves it.

He sighs like that, with Jeno fully sheathed and his body humming and thrumming with desire and contentedness. His mind is a war of wanting to hold this pleasure, this moment in his mind and make it stretch forever, and the overwhelming need for _more_.

Donghyuck opens his eyes, and the moment he makes eye contact with Jeno's dark eyes he knows which side will win out. With that, Donghyuck begins in earnest. Using his new and improved quad muscles to lift and lower himself on Jeno's cock, using his years of precise body control to twist and wriggle his hips to drag out more and more graphic sounds from Jeno and using his screaming arousal as fuel to push past every ache in his body and lose himself in it. It's easy to lose himself in it when it feels so good, when it feels so powerful to be in charge, to be the one making both of them feel so good. Donghyuck watches Jeno's face, his eyes are locked on Donghyuck's and they are warm and honest and Donghyuck can feel his want and that only spurs him on more. He feels wanted, he feels sexy, he feels powerful, he feels desperate so full of it all.

He bounces fiercely, and the second his movements slow Jeno is bracing his legs and thrusting up into Donghyuck in time with him.

Donghyuck loses himself, he doesn't quite grunt but he can't stop making little "ah! ah! ah!" sounds and whining something that in his head is coherent sentences and desires but keeps coming out as Jeno's name. For Jeno's part he's not doing any better cursing like a sailor and moaning. Donghyuck doesn't quite know the difference between a moan and grunt but Jeno's noises are low and wanton and raw and guttural and ugly and so so addicting. He slams himself down harder, faster, more wickedly just to hear that way Jeno's voice breaks over his own desire.

Jeno seems to see his goal and wraps one of his hands, big and calloused and so warm, around Donghyuck's hard cock. His hips stutter with the distraction, with the tightness and the hand pulling his foreskin back. Donghyuck finds his mind enough to whine.

"Not - ah! fair!" Jeno just laughs and moans and tugs Donghyuck along with his addicting sounds and devilish hand and perfect cock. Donghyuck's thighs ache but he propels himself to go faster to crook his hips in arcs that make Jeno gasp.

In a moment of great personal triumph, Donghyuck doesn't cum first. Jeno's orgasm hits him like a truck and he pushes them both up off the mattress with a hard thrust and groan that leaves him taught as a bow string before he collapses back down again. It's the feeling of Jeno's still-releasing cock shifting inside of him as they collapse back down that sends Donghyuck over the edge, shrieking with pleasure.

His vision goes fuzzy around the edges and he collapses against Jeno's gasping sweaty chest. The pleasure shoots through him in almost painful overwhelming toe-curling sheet-gripping pleasure, his own heartbeat thunders in his ears and he feels like he can _feel_ the beat of his pulse like a stampede in his veins. It's a lot in the best way.

"Jesus Christ," Jeno says after a moment or a minute or an hour. His voice is hoarse and fucked out and Donghyuck can feel the way it rumbles out of him.

"Holy shit," Donghyuck agrees with a giggle. He feels so light, like every part of him is so relaxed and tensionless he could just float away, when he says as much Jeno's own sweaty relaxed arms curl protectively around his back.

"I won't let you float away," Donghyuck stares at Jeno's face, his eyes are closed but his lips are curling in a pleased little grin that Donghyuck is beggining to associate with Jeno saying something cheesy and dumb, "I got you."

Donghyuck thinks of hitting him playfully, but his arms are tired. He thinks of teasing Jeno for just repeating what he said earlier and not being original, but he can't bring himself to. Donghyuck thinks of kissing him to shut him up, but that would mean moving off his chest, at least a little, and he likes it here. Instead, Donhyuck decides to be honest.

"You've got me," Donghyuck closes his eyes, because he's a coward, "but the question is, will you keep me?" Jeno's arms squeeze him tighter.

Jeno speaks with a quiet assuredness that Donghyuck wants to curl into "As long as you'll let me."

Donghyuck falls asleep sticky and exhausted and with the biggest, dumbest, smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading here are some fun facts!  
> 1\. Johnny is about to wake them up in like three hours by banging on Donghyuck's door  
> 2\. GETWELLSOONHAECHAN briefly trends on twitter after fansights photograph Donghyuck limping though the airport :)  
> 3\. Taeil teases him mercilessly over text bc he just ~knows~
> 
> Heres my info:  
> [My NSFW twitter (minors dni)](https://twitter.com/translixie)  
>    
> [CC for yelling](https://curiouscat.me/translixie)


End file.
